(a) Field
The present application relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, a plasma display, and the like include multiple pairs of electric field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer. Either one of a pair of electric field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electrical signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signal into an optical signal to display an image.
The flat panel display may include a display panel having a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor array panel is patterned with multiple electrodes and semiconductors, and masks are generally used in the patterning process.
The semiconductor is an important factor in determining the characteristics of the thin film transistor. The semiconductor is generally made of amorphous silicon, however the charge mobility thereof is low such that there is a limit in manufacturing a high performance thin film transistor. Further, when using polysilicon, the charge mobility is high such that manufacturing of the high performance thin film transistor is easy, however the cost is high and uniformity is low such that there is a limit in manufacturing a large-sized thin film transistor array panel.
Accordingly, a thin film transistor using an oxide semiconductor having high charge mobility and a high ON/OFF ratio of current compared with amorphous silicon and having a low cost and high uniformity compared with polysilicon has been researched.
A plasma pre-treatment is performed to stabilize a channel layer containing an oxide semiconductor. In this case, the channel layer is contaminated by reacting with a wiring material exposed to a surface thereof, thereby deteriorating a thin film transistor characteristic.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.